The Three Hooded Figures
by JsKingBoo
Summary: Three hooded figures journey through a diseased world to find Diancie, who will cure all of their illnesses.


"...it got me"

Three hooded figures stood on the ledge of a short hill, their cloaks as black as night. Surrounded by forest, their strange secrecy was preserved. One stood above the other, lying on the ground. Another was resting by a tree, clutching its heart.

"Where did they come from?" The one standing up, the healthiest one, asked the most wounded. Its voice was light yet acute, like a sharp diamond.

"Five...of them...snuck up behind me. I killed...them all...but not before...one bit me..." His voice was barely audible.

The resting figure nodded. He spoke; his voice was rough as sand. "The disease is getting more ravenous. Were they Skuntank? I've heard that they were the main carriers."

The healthy figure speedily procured a grass bandage. It carefully opened the cloak, applied the proper first aid, and helped the wounded figure to his feet. "Your wound is serious. You will die, much more quickly than Sandslash will, and there's almost no hope in reaching Diancie beforehand"

The wounded Pokemon silently started sobbing.

"Crying will get you nowhere," Sandslash attempted to console the wounded figure, "There may be still a chance. If we hurry, Diancie can cure you back to full health! No disease, no cuts, no wounds, no anything! Look, uh, remember when you scared away that Onix? Remember when you saved Carbink from the avalanche?"

Perhaps his words helped; Polywhirl listened silently.

"And anyways, you ain't ended up like Zango-"

"I don't want to die!" Polywhirl shouted violently before breaking down again.

"...I don't think I helped, Carbink," Sandslash muttered. The one referred to as Carbink only silently nodded. "There's no other option," she paused, "except continue forth. Walk over there."

They walked over there.

"Here we are"

A large cave opening stood in front of them, yet shallow enough to recognize the rocky textures at the end before the chamber took a turn downwards, out of site. The rocks surrounding it were brownish-grey, but some were a strange blue. Strange moss and tree clusters grew around and along the cavern walls, very different from the usual forest trees which enveloped them throughout their journey. The cave was silent, save for the occasional echo.

The party hesitated at the entrance. The sun sunk; a beautiful full moon hung in the night sky.

Sandslash and Polywhirl took off their hoods; the cold, night air soothed them. Polywhirl spoke towards his medic, his voice ragged, "Carbink, are you sure this is the way? "

She nodded. "Yes. However, Diancie is in the farthest, most remote corners of this cavern." She paused. "It is almost night..."

"Hey, Polywhirl. You can lean on me," Sandslash offered. Which Polywhirl accepted.

"...and as it happens," the one known as Carbink continued, "arriving at dawn is possibly the worst time to arrive," she paused yet again, "as Golbat will wake, and exit the cave, and begin their hunt. They are hungry."

As if on cue, a mob of Golbats quickly swarmed outside and surrounded the trio. Hissing, they flew wildly and aggressively. Seeing Polywhirl's obviously weakened state, they swooped towards him, fangs gleaming. Poor Sandslash barely had time to react; he cast Stone Edge and hit three Golbats, killing them instantly. The mob was unfettered; they scratched at Polywhirl's body. One great gash (and many smaller) across his body killed him instantly.

The mob turned to face Sandslash, enraged by their companions' deaths and emboldened by their recent kill. Sandslash cast a perfunctory Sandstorm before digging into the ground. The Golbats attempted to enter the tunnel Sandslash had created; a hooded figure, levitating slightly from the ground and focusing her power beforehand, took this opportunity to smash them with a well-aimed Power Gem. Exactly three Golbats dodged the incoming death missiles, though one flew too close the ground. Sandslash popped up quickly and cut its head off.

Turning around, Sandslash was hit in the face by a well-aimed Supersonic. Dizzy, he accidentally uses Fury Swipes at his companion. Quickly shielding herself, his companion seamlessly cast a Moonblast into Power Gem combo to disable Sandslash altogether. She sidestepped another Supersonic and shot a Power Gem towards the sender without turning her head; a satisfying _squeltch_ confirmed another kill.

Finally, the injured yet vivacious figure paused; her ears were filled with the pumping of adrenaline. She listened. All that could be heard was the retreating flaps of the last cowardly Golbat and the slow, cursed mating cries of a lone Ninjask within the forest trees.

Quietly, the figure moved towards Sandslash.

In the midst of battle, she didn't realize how hard or how direct her moves had hit. Upon a cursory glance, she clearly saw that both had critcally hit -and at close range as well. Sandslash bled out of every last scale on his back. His belly had turned a sickly greenish-purple.

Quietly, the figure leaned over Sandslash, much like with Polywhirl hours before. Looking quickly, she knew that he would succumb to the disease if he didn't bleed to death first, of course.

Sandslash coughed silently. "Carbink..."

The figure glanced down and away, cast a quick Moonblast. She lifted her head.

Diancie removed the hood which covered her for so long. She gazed at the moon.


End file.
